


The stars in your eyes

by guren666



Category: Goncy - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, shogoz - Fandom
Genre: Based on OTP Prompt, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Stargazing, Tumblr is my city
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 21:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guren666/pseuds/guren666
Summary: Alex and Goncy go out to stargaze and have a romantic date under the starry sky.





	The stars in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy n_n

He drove to the place where they first met, to the hill that oversaw the city, where he met his Portuguese boyfriend.

Alex reminisced, smiling. On the passenger’s seat, Goncy was quiet, looking out the window, but he saw Alex’s reflection in the car window. The younger man glanced at him. It’s incredible, but they’ve been together for two years.

 

 

“A penny for your thoughts?” Goncy asked and Alex shared a quick look with him, as he was slowing down the car. They reached the destination. Alex parked the car and leaned closer, kissing his boyfriend briefly. “I thought about you. Where I met you, standing alone amid the lush greenery.”

Goncy frowned. He didn’t remember much of that day. He just moved to Australia, already feeling homesick. He found that hill, wondering how different the country was from Portugal, feeling a bit down. Then, Alex showed up and it happened, just like in anime. A gust of wind blew between them, igniting a new flame in their hearts.

It was love at first sight.

 

“You okay, sunshine?” Alex called him by that cheeky, yet cute nickname and Goncy nodded, snapping back to present just in time; Alex very gentlemanly opened the door for him.

Giggling, he stepped out and slight summer breeze swept from the west, rustling the grass. Courteously, he led Goncy to a spot under a tree. The sky was quickly darkening.

Alex went back to get a blanket for them to sit on, spreading it wide. Then he pulled Goncy down with him. “H- hey!” He knew what was coming, the ticklin----

 

Laughing uncontrollably, he was at Alex’s mercy who expertly tickled him. Too bad he couldn’t properly return fire, because Alex wasn’t ticklish. (Let’s say they did some experimenting and leave it at that).

“Stop, stoop, oh my god Alex, you know I’m vulnerable to tickling!” He said, holding back his laughter. At his plea, the Australian stopped with the onslaught and Goncy’s laughing receded.

Calming down, Goncy gave him a stink eye, playfully bonking his boyfriend over the head. “Ouch, what was that for?” Goncy smirked, scurrying closer, laying his head on Alex’s chest. “For being my shithead that I adore.” He murmured, cuddling with him.

Alex smiled, wrapping arms around him. It was so peaceful, so calm. Closing eyes for a moment, he listened to the distant sounds of a big city.

They laid there for a long time, so long the sky got dark.

 

But, something wasn’t right. What’s that thick...

Smog.

It was blocking them from having a clear view at the stars. They went all the way here to stargaze and have a romantic evening out, but this stupid industrial smog just had to appear and cockblock them. It ruined their date!

Aggravated, Goncy let his irritation be shown, grunting. “Why did it have to appear now? We can’t see anything!”

Alex grabbed his chin and he looked at him. Goncy knew what was coming. He’s going to say something stupid and cheesy to make him feel better.

“The stars in your eyes make up for it.” He said in that husky, sexy voice of his. Goncy saw the sparkles in Alex’s eyes as he was coming closer. The younger man closed his eyes.

They made out for a few moments, smirking and occasionally winking (mainly Alex did the winking) and it went on for a while, Goncy stole some kisses every now and then when his hot boyfriend wasn’t expecting it.

They cuddled some more, enjoying each other’s company. Staying up until morning, Goncy and Alex talked about their future plans.

 

Whatever awaits them, they will conquer it together.

 

 

_THE END_

 


End file.
